Fated
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: This tale is another take on the story of John and Joss on their way to becoming CaReese. The twist? The story was co-written by Odalys-Ortiz and GuiltyPleasures48. Over the next four weeks, two chapters will be posted each Friday with odd chapters posted on the GuiltyPleasures48 site and even chapters posted on the Odalys-Ortiz site.
1. Chapter 1

John gently cradled Joss's broken body in his arms, tears streaming down his handsome face, grimacing in concern for his fallen friend. The ground beneath them was wet with her blood and the blood of their comrade who had perished instantly.

"Stay with me, stay with me," John pleaded. "Help is on the way." He could hear the faint whir of helicopter blades growing louder as the medical transport neared. "They'll be here in a moment, Joss. Just hang on."

Joss weakly lifted a blood-soaked hand to John's face. After a moment's touch, her arm fell down again listlessly, streaking blood on John's cheek. Though struggling to breathe, Joss managed to whisper "Tell Paul, tell my husband…" but John quickly quieted her. "Save your strength, Joss, they're here now. You get better and tell Paul yourself."

"John, don't…" and she looked deeply into his eyes, pleading for something, for what? "I won't leave you, don't worry, I won't leave you" he swore.

"Over here!" John shouted, while trying to shield himself and Joss from the dust and dirt kicked up by the transport. Four medics had rushed out carrying stretchers and other supplies to tend to their wounds. "Take care of her – don't let her die."

"We'll do our best" one replied. The medics quickly cut open Joss's fatigues, looking for the source of the bleeding. The gaping hole in her side was clearly visible. "We have to stop the bleeding or she's not going to make it. She's lost a lot of blood already" one said to his colleague.

Staunching the blood as best they could, they cleaned her arm, inserted an IV, placed her carefully on the stretcher, then lifted her and rushed to the transport. Meanwhile, John had gone over to help the asset who had sustained a non-life threatening injury to his leg. Looping the man's arm around his neck, John hauled him up into a fireman's carry and headed over to the copter. He could hear the persistent beeps of the monitors and took small comfort that Joss was still alive. 

Once all passengers were safely inside, the copter took off to the military hospital in Fallujah.

_Earlier…_

A four-person team had been assigned to extract a high value asset with critical intel on supply routes used by the insurgents. The mission went off without a hitch until the group of five were within a mile of the extraction point. Walking through the desert, they all heard the click of a buried bombing device, and in a split second, Joss had turned and shoved John and the asset backwards away from the blast. Their compatriot in the front perished instantly in the ensuing explosion, while John and the asset sustained minor injuries. Joss had saved not only the lives of John and their asset, but also of countless men and women once those supply routes were destroyed.

_Real Time_

The constant beeping of the heart monitor in the quiet hospital room was the only thing that gave John's vigil any meaning as he kept a firm grip on Joss's hand. After being rushed to the hospital, he was desperate for any kind of update on her condition. The constant pacing in the waiting room was the only thing that allowed him to alleviate his anxiety because he felt responsible for not protecting her as best as he could from the blast. She was lying on a surgery table with her side cut into shreds thanks to the shrapnel that hit her as she pushed him and the asset out of the way of the explosion.

After hours of surgery, Joss was given a good diagnosis much to John's relief. The doctor tending to her had explained that she'd need to stay for a while and once she was released, they'd head home because their superior gave them a medical discharge.

John didn't want to leave her side once she was given a room and he was allowed to stay with her. Seeing Joss laying on the crisp white sheets with a peaceful expression on her beautiful face held his attention until his body's need for food and sleep betrayed his desire. When he did force himself to leave, John made sure to check up on the asset who was brought back to their base safely after being released with a cast on his injured leg.

The other thing John did was contact Joss's husband Paul. It was hard for him to relay the events to him over the phone but Paul made a promise to be there as soon as possible once John told him the name of the hospital. The food tasted horrible but it was the best option he had to be able to stay in close proximity to Joss. Once he came back from those small errands, he explained to her what he had been doing, believing with all his heart that Joss could hear him.

"Paul is on is a way" he explained before raising a free hand to her forehead to brush some hair away before bringing it back to him. "He's glad to hear that you'll be alright, just like me." John lowered his head. "It should be me lying in that bed. I was your protection and yet you didn't hesitate to throw yourself into harm's way. I...I just feel so helpless sitting here unable to do anything but hope that you wake up but please Joss, let me see those beautiful doe eyes of yours again."

The two of them had been friends and comrades for many years, the military life being all they knew. It was hard, especially for Joss since Paul was stationed at a different base but she kept being strong, knowing that there was a greater good they were doing and it was all worth it. John knew she had a big heart and Paul was a lucky man to have Joss's attention in a more intimate way. John had his own romantic feelings for the feisty interrogator but he did the respectable thing and shelved them because he would not interfere in something as sacred as her engagement and subsequent marriage just because he had fallen for her. It hadn't been hard to see what Paul had. Joss was loyal, independent, stubborn, and beautiful.

John and Joss first met during boot camp, and though John was with Jessica, he nonetheless noticed and had been surprised to see someone as petite as Joss blow apart all his expectations when she would effortlessly climb a wall or break down a weapon without breaking a sweat.

As the sun went down and shifts changed, John's position by her side remained steadfast.

John had pulled a chair close to Joss's bed. He stretched out his long legs as best he could and as uncomfortable as he was, sleep eventually overtook him.

A few hours later, John was awakened by soft cries of a male voice, "Joss, Joss, oh my God, Joss!"

John hastily stood, afraid that she had taken a turn for the worse, but once the sleep cleared he saw a disheveled and distraught Paul, tears streaming, pressing kisses to Joss's face and hands.

"Paul," John said, softly. "She's asleep. The doctor said she'll pull through and that rest is the best thing for her right now. Let's go outside where we can talk."

John led the way just outside the door. Paul reluctantly followed. "Hey man," Paul said. "I'm sorry about my rudeness in there-" 

John interrupted saying, "No need to apologize. Get you some coffee or something?"

"No but thanks," was the reply. "So how did this happen?"

"We were escorting an asset from Fallujah back to base. It was a 4-person covert operation and we got out cleanly. A few clicks from the extraction point, our comrade stepped on a device and as soon as she heard the click, Joss pushed the asset and me out of the path of a direct hit. Johnson didn't make it,and Joss took the brunt of it. She lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go there for a while, but she will recover."

"Thank God," Paul uttered.

"She's a hero, Paul." Paul smiled weakly and sighed deeply at the praise.

"I wish I could have done something, she saved my life," said John.

Paul put his arm around John's shoulder. "I know you did all you could. You guys have been close since boot camp and it has comforted me to know that there was someone who had her back. Things haven't been easy for her or for us. Really, John."

The two men shook hands warmly, then pulled each other into a bear hug, clapping each other on the back loudly. When they broke apart, each man surreptitiously lowered his head to quickly wipe away tears that were threatening to fall.

Paul turned to go back into Joss's room but noticed that he didn't hear John's footsteps behind him. He looked over to find him heading off to the lobby to wait there. "John," he called out.

"You go on, I'll wait here. You'll let me know when she awakens?"

"Yeah, I will," Paul promised.

John trudged to the lobby and plopped down onto the couch heavily. 'Have her back' was a gross understatement. John cared for her deeply. She was there for him at the death of his parents while he was overseas, for the bliss of his budding relationship and heartbreak of his breakup with Jessica. Joss was his best friend…the best friend he'd ever had and the thought that he almost lost her…he shuddered to think about what he would have done, especially since his feelings for her ran much more deeply than "friendship".

John checked his watch. He had to report to base within eight hours. But before he could ponder further, Paul approached. "John, she's awake. She wants to see you."

John smiled and quickly walked with Paul back to Joss's recovery room.

"Joss, John's here," Paul announced, stepping aside so that Joss could see John.

"John," she turned her head toward him and held out her hand which John grabbed dutifully. They said you never left my side and I wanted to say thank you."

"Don't thank me. You're stuck with me, remember? Seriously, I should be thanking you. If not for you…"

"The asset?" she asked.

"Scratches," John replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was blown up by an incendiary device," she quipped. She smiled or tried to. John didn't.

"Seriously Joss, you saved my life. It should be me lying there."

"Everything is not your fault all the time, John. You did what you could. Medics said your trauma care kept me alive back there. Thank you."

John made to protest but Joss gave him her sternest look. "Thank you" she said again, squeezing his hand.

At that, Paul joined them. "Yeah, man. Thanks again."

John nodded his head and cast his eyes downward, modestly. "Listen," he started. "I have to get back to base. I got special permission to stay here until you woke up or until Paul arrived. So I need to call in and get going."

"How on earth did you get permission to delay the debrief like that?" she asked. "Never mind. I am sure I really don't want to know." Joss had seen their commanding officer, Colonel Zoe Morgan, and she was a knockout. "Just tell me that a court martial isn't on the horizon," she said, seriously concerned. John was a good soldier but he had his stubborn streak which got him into hot water on occasion.

"No court martial, honest. As for anything else, I have no comment," he teased behind a Cheshire cat grin.

"Umm-hmm. See what I have to put up with?" Joss asked, looking at Paul, who smiled in return.

John squeezed her hand. "I'll talk to you soon, OK? Please keep me posted on your recovery," he said to them both.

"Sure," said Paul. With that, John took off, on his way to reward the commander for the special consideration. John was sad that the Commander wasn't Joss, but a deal was a deal, and John was after all red-blooded.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the beginning of our tale! The second chapter appears at Odalys-Ortiz' site under the story "Fated" and is titled 'Needing a Friend'. Please review and thank you for reading! Hugs!**


	2. Chapter 3 - Mission (Im) Possible

**A/N: So sorry I'm late! Tech difficulties on my end. Here's Chapter 3 of Fated for your reading pleasure.**

Chapter 3 of Fated - Mission (im) Possible

The mission started that night as planned. Before leaving home, John dressed up in dark blue clothing to keep away any unnecessary attention. Making the drive to Joss's brownstone, he looked up at where her bedroom window was and scowled when he saw the light on at twelve-thirty in the morning.

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, John wondered if he should check in on her. The idea that she was restless again was eating away at him.

Miraculously, as his hand reached over for the phone, it began ringing with Joss's name flashing on the screen. He smiled at the idea that she was thinking of him before pushing the smile away and answering. "Hello stranger," he answered in a friendly tone.

"I keep feeling like I failed," her soft voice answered back leaving John confused as he once again looked up towards the window.

"What do you mean Joss?" he asked.

"My marriage. I feel like I screwed up royally and even the idea of separating…" Her voice hitched, almost like she was fighting back a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm waking you up just so that I can unload my problems on you again."

"I told you last night Joss that I'll be there for you" John reassured, making such a vow after she almost died because he felt like he owed Joss an enormous debt for saving his life.

"But I should be talking about this with the guy who I promised to stand by through thick and thin. He won't let me help him with his PTSD. I offered to go with him to this person that I'm seeing and he just spat it back in my face."

John once again was reminded just how good Paul had it and the jealousy over the mere fact that Paul not only made Joss his own but also was throwing their marriage away due to stubborn pride was threatening to erupt again. John had been content with loving her from afar because she changed him too, made him a better man just by being who she was.

He was prepared for this evening's search. Wearing dark clothing, he also had a short list of three possible nightclub locations and he was going to make sure to visit every single one of them to find Paul and get through his thick skull. There was no way that Joss deserved to feel like a failure when all she wanted to do was see her husband get better. That proved the unwavering love she still had for him. John would force whatever hand he had to because nothing was more important to him than Joss's happiness.

"Where's Paul?" he inquired as his eyes glanced down at the list of addresses he hastily wrote down on a notepad after researching on his computer.

Joss hesitated slightly. "Gone, probably off drinking again. I feel like it's gotten worse. Found an empty bottle of bourbon in the garbage just before bed and we had a blowout."

"Joss, I know you and you're no quitter. In fact, you're probably one of the strongest people I know. Maybe there's a way to make him come around." Even if he didn't believe that Paul could ever do what Joss did, he'd do his best for her because he cared and right now, she wanted to save her marriage. John would make that his mission as well to the extent of his abilities. Even if it meant never having her for himself.

A sigh could be heard on the other end but he could hear a little hope in her voice. "I want to believe that the Paul I married is still in there somewhere. John, thank you. Sorry again for waking you up but you're the only one that I feel understands me even though you've never been married. When are you going to get out of the bachelor life, anyway?" Joss' s teasing tone left John smiling.

His gaze managed to catch her as she pulled the curtains back to glance outside at nothing in particular. Seeing her lovely face reminded him of what he really wanted but wouldn't admit to her. Instead, he said "I'll do that when I find the right woman. Simple enough."

"Well whoever that is, she'll be the luckiest woman in the world" Joss offered. John took the given compliment in stride before chuckling. "What? You don't think so?" she added.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think most women want to deal with an ex-military guy, at least not for long haul."

"But you're physically and mentally healthy, though, better than most of us that left that hellhole. You want to talk about strength, I know you've got a lot of that. You went back into the fight after I got sent home." The reminder of the close call with the mine sprung up.

"Worried about me?" John said, taking advantage of his turn to tease.

Hearing her chuckle in return warmed his heart. "Maybe."

Silence followed shortly after as John glanced down at the clock. "I should let you get back to sleep. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I always seem to feel better after talking to you so thanks for being my personal counselor."

"Anytime Joss. Take care."

"Night."

Hearing the dial tone on the other end, John shut off his phone before looking up. Much to his relief, the lights shut off too and Joss's silhouette disappeared. Despite the slight detour, he was all set to head to the first club. Starting the engine, he put the car into drive and pulled out into the street.

_The Investigation _

The first two clubs had been a bust. No sign of Paul at all and unfortunately, the time John took to sneak in through the back and avoid security consumed a good chunk of time. The fronts of all the clubs had the typical big and intimidating bodybuilder bouncer that was easily coerced for entrance by a pretty face or a few bills thrown his way. Checking out the dance floors had John observing different styles and patron demographics that he didn't think were to Paul's tastes.

The first club, Fire, was filled to the brim with fresh, barely legal young people that wanted to just let loose as much as they could before their parent's curfew forced them to go home. John kept up appearances as he stepped between gyrating bodies to make his way to the bartender who could be a potential source of information. He found a kind young woman named Vivian serving drinks. They exchanged greetings and small talk while John drank water to keep himself focused. He learned that she was working two jobs to pay for college so her hours were constant enough that she'd recognize Paul if he was a regular customer.

Slowly drawing out answers here and there, John ascertained that Paul never visited the club. After bidding his goodbye, he slipped her a tip as well before leaving the back way as to not play a game of 20 questions with the bouncer. With the night still young or at least as young as someone who was trying to get away from his problems would believe, John hopped in his car and made his way over to the Midnight club around the block.

His plan of attack mimicked the first although the tighter security at the front door made it difficult for him to access the alleyway. Difficult, but not impossible. In the back of his mind, John reminded himself of the reason why he was doing this. The happiness of his best friend all ride on this self-imposed mission being a success.

Lock picking the steel emergency door let John into what clearly was a storage area for the place's drinks. With crates of various wines, beers, and harder alcohol, John slinked through them carefully, not wanting to create the slightest reason to give someone to suspect his unlawful entry. Thankfully, the overall layout was similar as the dance floor and bar were as they were in Fire. With Midnight, the patrons were more of the older crowd, couples that looked to just want to get out and spend time together without the bother of responsibilities.

This struck John hard at the thought of Joss maybe suggesting something like this to Paul in attempts to keep the fire in their marriage. Somehow, he could see Paul refusing, making some sort of pathetic excuse of being tired while pretending to go to bed only to ditch Joss in the middle of the night like a snake.

John and he had been admirable towards each other in the past thanks to their shared military background, especially during the time of Joss' recovery but he also witnessed the changes from that man that stood over his wife's hospital bed with happiness over her survival. He didn't interfere because he respected Joss enough to be able to handle herself as she did with any challenge. However, the more she fought for her marriage, the more hopeless she appeared and that wasn't the Joss that he fell in love with. She didn't deserve to cry and he was going to put an end to it one way or another.

The tone of the club allowed John to be a little more relaxed in terms of blending in. As his eyes scanned the crowd, there was no sign of Joss' wayward husband. Once again, the bartender, another young woman named Julie, confirmed what he suspected. It took a good amount of small talk to where he learned through no amount of subtlety that she was interested in him despite him clearly being much older than her. Politely declining her advances, she confirmed that no one of Paul's description had been around and she knew the faces of all the regulars as they were a friendly crowd. Leaving a tip and finding his way out the back door left John disgruntled over the lack of progress with the night coming to an end.

He'd hoped that there wouldn't be another bad night for Joss but that wouldn't be the case as he would need another night to resume his search. John silently begged her for forgiveness over allowing her unhappiness to creep into another night since he didn't locate Paul.

Exiting the club and jumping into his car, he put a halt on the mission and he made his way home to rest up for his work day. He resolved to resume his search this midnight.

_The Plot Thickens_

Just before midnight, Joss arrived at home to an empty brownstone at 11:30 p.m. having finished a hard late shift at work. After puttering around the place for a bit watching TV and heating up some leftovers, she went upstairs. Joss took her customary night time shower, reveling in the feel of the hot water on her body. When she was finished, she dried off before lotioning herself with her signature jasmine scent. She walked slowly to the bedroom dresser, opened it, and removed a pair of pajamas. Tired of looking so frumpy, this time she chose the waist length taupe Belgian lace short sleeved jacket with one small button at its scoop neck and its matching relaxed fit lounge short-shorts. She didn't bother to check herself in the mirror, but simply climbed into bed.

At the same time, John had commenced his drive over to Rouge, the last club in his 3 club geo search and the drive over had John's chest tightening in anticipation. If his digging the night before had done anything, it only meant that this is where Paul would run off to while Joss suffered alone. John knew that he needed to maintain his composure but once again, the thoughts of Joss being hurt in any way made that hard to do.

Dressed in dark clothing once again, he parked just up the block from the club that had quite the number of potential patrons waiting outside. John could see why Paul would be here as he passed a number of women dressed in provocative attire in the hopes of luring a potential suitor their way. He hoped that maybe the bastard wouldn't do something as dreadful as cheating on his marriage, something Joss clearly held so dearly that she was determined to work out the issues plaguing them.

With a cut of the engine and a final squeeze of the steering wheel, John opened the door to the frigid air outside. Pulling up the collar of his coat, he made his way towards the entrance with the same game plan as the night before. The emergency door gave way and John slipped through the back hallway. It was a lot emptier than the last place and he figured that there was another room somewhere being used as storage.

Biding his time, John opened another door that led to a pair of bathrooms rather than a dance floor. After surveying to make sure no one was around, he easily slipped through and relax as he pretended to be one of the many patrons using the facilities. Rouge's dance club was more crowded thanks to a DJ booth which took up a good portion of the wall. The music was loud and the rhythm was begging for bodies to dance.

John saw that he caught the eye of a few women as he passed by, even having to respectfully decline offers for a dance. There were a series of half circle booths that hugged the wall opposite the DJ. As John's eyes scanned the multiple couples occupying it, his feet came to a dead stop as on the very end he finally saw what he'd been looking for.

Paul Carter sat in the booth dressed in plain black sweats and he wasn't alone. His mouth and hand were busy fondling what looked to be a young twenty-something year-old woman in a skimpy gold dress who giggled in response to his actions. John's blue eyes blazed in a fury that he couldn't control, the sight a huge slap to the face as he hoped that Paul was only seeking space with his disappearances.

Unable to control himself, John stomped over to where Paul was and made his presence known. "I didn't know a married man snuck off in the middle of the night to get laid by someone else."

This shook Paul and his guest out of their haze as Paul stared up at the other man in shock, squeezing his eyes to get a better look at who was there intruding on him in the darkened club.

"John? What the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked, finally seeing clearly who was there.

But before John could answer, the young woman spoke up. "You're married? I thought you told me your wife died."

"Baby, listen to me…"

"His wife of 8 years is at their home right now as we speak."

The young woman pushed away immediately. "Hell no, I'm no one's side bitch. I can't believe you have been wasting my time like this these past few months. Go back to your wife where you belong asshole." If there was one thing John could say, it was that this woman clearly was about to get more deeply roped into something she didn't want, and good on her for reminding Paul where his attention should be because he certainly didn't know where that was.

Paul slammed the table, shaking the glasses slightly before sliding out of the booth to stand up.

"What the hell man? Did Joss send you out here to spy on me? Tell her to mind her own damn business…hey! What the hell are you doing?"

John grabbed Paul by his collar and began not so gently dragging him towards the entrance. The commotion drew the attention of some of the dancers nearby before the two men were quickly forgotten. Once the pair got to the double doors, the bouncer eyed them quizzically but John explained it away as a friend of his he was taking home that had too much to drink.

They made it across the street before John finally let him go. Paul's eyes blazed with anger as he dusted himself off. "This shit is none of your business. What are you? Her bodyguard now?" After eyeing John, Paul saw something in John's eyes before he had a thought. "Oh, I see. You got something for Joss, don't you? I should have known since friends wouldn't hang out like you two."

"The only thing I 'got', Paul, is the concern for her wellbeing. You're going outside your marriage while she's at home crying that she's failed."

"Oh please. Joss thinks she's such a freaking saint. It pisses me off. Thinks there's something wrong with me and won't stop pestering me about seeing a counselor. Not all of us can get through what happened."

John scoffed. "You didn't even try. You just make excuses."

Paul stepped over and pushed John's shoulder. "Who the hell do you think you are?

"Apparently someone who gives more of a damn about Joss then her own husband." John did his best to calm down before trying to reason with him. "She loves you, Paul. You're a lucky man to have the attention of someone like that and you're throwing it away because of pride."

However, Paul wasn't hearing it. "You know what? I don't need this crap and since you cost me the good time I've been having with my girl, I'm gonna head home and talk to Joss myself." Paul spun around to head to his car, but John roughly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare hurt her" John warned in a dark and threatening tone.

Paul just pulled his arm away and walked away, leaving John to ponder what would happen next as he walked briskly to his own car to ponder his next move.

A/N: Chapter 4 is posted on Odaly-Ortiz' site, titled The Truth. Thanks for the reviews. Looking forward to hearing from you further! Hugs.


	3. Chapter 5 - Ready, Set, Not Go

Ready, Set, Not Go…

Joss awakened at 8 and saw that the chair, now empty, had been put back in its place. She quickly showered then dressed, having a busy day ahead of her. Somehow, everything she needed to do became clear during her dreams, sandwiched between hot thoughts about her friend and lover wanna be, that blue-eyed devil.

If she were being honest, she would have to admit that she often wondered about John. She never met any of his New York lady friends – he had to have some – he had too much going on not to. Dinner invitations to their home? He always came alone. Parties? Ditto. However, John had said that they had feelings to sort, and she was looking forward to that. But first things first. She headed downstairs, found a note from John that said _I'll call you later, J. _She also found a fresh pot of coffee, courtesy of him. She poured a cup, made a few phone calls then headed out.

One call was to request emergency leave for a week from work but her first actual stop was to her attorney. She took out a restraining order, requested an expeditious hearing and filed for divorce. Though she was an attorney herself before deciding to go into law enforcement, she thought it best for the matters to handled by someone else.

Restraining order and filings in place, she arranged to have Paul served at his job, discreetly, if possible. Then she went to their bank and moved half of the funds in their joint checking and savings accounts into her personal account, then removed her name from the joint accounts. The fact that they each had a car in their own name simplified matters in that department. The brownstone? She would contact the landlord and pay the lease on her own. Finishing at the bank, she left for home. While there, Joss arranged to have the locks changed and an alarm system installed. That would be taken care of this same day, without extra charges for the rush.

She next began to pack Paul's clothes – all of them. Once the alarm system was installed and the locks changed, she drove over to Paul's mother's home where she left his things along with a note to Paul to contact the precinct near their home when he was ready to pick up the rest of his things – with police escort. She had never been close to Paul's mother, and the woman was decidedly cool when Joss dropped off Paul's things. No matter.

Joss had had no idea how quickly these types of affairs could be handled – being a police officer opened the doors for a great deal of professional courtesy, apparently. On her way home from Paul's mother's place, she dropped off a copy of the protective order at her home precinct with a request for regular drives by for a week or two – until the dust could settle. She figured Paul would be none too happy about these events and she couldn't be sure of his reaction, given his most recent behavior.

Arriving back at home, Joss breathed a sigh of relief. Then she heard a knock at the door. Going to the peephole she discovered it was John. She quickly opened the door. "Hey," she said.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, walking in and kissing her cheek.

"Not at all," she said. "Mmmm. Whatever you have in those bags smells good."

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starved. I haven't had anything all day. I just this minute walked in."

"Well then, allow me, "John said. Taking off his coat and heading to the kitchen he set down the bags. John fished placemats, glasses, napkins and cutlery from the drawers and cabinets, and took them to the table. He next picked up the containers from the kitchen and set them on the dining table as well. Setting a proper table, he poured them some wine that he'd brought with him then seated Joss as if she were in a 5-star restaurant. "Your Pad Thai is served," he said with a grin.

The pair ate in comfortable silence, almost as if the previous night hadn't happened. Once dinner was finished and they had cleaned up the kitchen, they went into the living room and sat on the couch. Joss removed her shoes and tucked her feet beneath her.

"So how was your day, Joss?"

"Well, I…" and she recounted all she had accomplished.

"So things are definitely over between you and Paul?"

"Absolutely over - except for ink drying on the divorce papers, which he should be getting in a day or two."

John held out his arms to her. "I'm sorry Joss, I truly am. I know you didn't want this."

She went into his arms immediately. "Yeah well, it is what it is at this point," she said. "I have had several really bad years with Paul and now I am looking forward to a little happiness."

"You certainly deserve it, and more," John said, the sincerity in his voice comforting.

After sitting like this for a while, John said, "Listen, I'm going to get going. You must be tired."

"I am, though I took a week off from work to settle in. I was planning on taking a hot bath and going to bed early."

John's dick tensed at the words "hot bath", but he quickly recovered, stood and got his coat.

"Listen Joss, I want to be clear. As part of sorting out what this is between us, I am going to be calling on you regularly, if you don't mind. I am hoping that we can spend time together, getting to know each other in a different way." _I want to show you my heart _John thought to himself_. "_That is, if you want."

"I want that very much, John. I do."

At that, he gave her his most brilliant smile. John kissed Joss's cheek. "OK – then. I'll see you tomorrow."

And see her tomorrow he did. In fact they saw each other 3-4 times a week, but spoke or texted every single day. They went to the movies, the opera, plays, dancing, concerts, walks, historical places, museums, boat rides, bowling, ice skating. They watched TV, played board games, listened to the radio, and played their favorite music from their cell phone play lists. Joss liked smooth jazz and R & B. John loved Motown and classic rock from the 60s and 70s.

Joss worked on herself as well, in addition to throwing herself into her work. She resumed therapy sessions. She took yoga and hired a personal trainer for strength training. She also took a mixed martial arts class that John was teaching, but when the women in class seriously got on her nerves by flirting with John and fawning over him, she switched instructors and started class with Sameen Shaw, a pint-sized hoot of a dynamo, who became her friend.

Also, at her therapist's suggestion, she took an art class at the local community center to learn to express herself in an "artistic medium" that was new to her. Joss thoroughly enjoyed the class and learned that she had quite the eye for color, balance, and light. Grace Hendricks, the class teacher, was quite encouraging.

In June they took a day trip to Washington, D.C., to see the cherry blossoms and visit the National Museum of African American History and Culture. They also stopped at the Vietnam Veteran's Memorial. In August, they spent a week in Long Beach Island (separate rooms). In October they took a weekend road trip to Connecticut, Vermont, and Maine, to view the fall foliage. (Same room, separate beds.) They spent Thanksgiving at a bed and breakfast in the Catskills (same room, same bed. Lots of cuddling – no hanky panky).

They exchanged gifts on Christmas Day. John gave Joss a platinum ring he designed. She understood the symbolism of the intricate design without him having to explain it to her and the simple inscription read, _Always, J._ Joss, for her part gave John an initial "j" 18 carat white gold pinky ring. The inscription read, _Always, J_.

"Beautiful ring, but the writer is not very original," he teased, before hugging her and kissing her deeply and vowing to wear the ring to his grave.

January 1st they were on Times Square watching the ball drop at midnight where John gave Joss a kiss that was anything but chaste. When the two revelers left the early morning celebration, they had hot chocolate at an all-night diner after which John deposited Joss safely at home before leaving for his own place only to call and come over for football and a homemade dinner later in the day.

Oh, they had some hot sessions on Joss's couch on several occasions, but John made certain that things were kept completely above board as difficult as it was. He was playing for keeps and there was a great deal riding on the outcome of their courtship period. He was determined to prove to her that he was in it for the long haul. So much so that he had formally and completely ended his "arrangements" many months ago with several women he'd been "seeing", even before his new relationship with Joss began.

It was Valentine's Day and John and Joss decided to keep the occasion easy. This evening, he and Joss had plans for dinner at La Roma, a casual dining Italian restaurant in Tribeca. It was pouring down rain, and Joss was a bit late for their date. After dinner they were going to take in a movie. No formal plans for afterward.

Seeing Joss rush through the restaurant, John stood. "Hey Sweetness," John said and he gave her a kiss. She took off her coat and he gestured for the waiter to check it for her. Once Joss was seated and wine had been ordered, John spoke. "Joss, I've got great news."

"Oh?" she questioned. "So do I. You first."

"I sold my business and I have a new job."

Joss gasped. "Really John? Congratulations!" she said, sincerely. "I didn't know you were selling your business or looking for a new job."

"I really wasn't, but I got a call from a Harold Bird, some deep pocketed investor who wanted to buy and expand the business. It was the offer I couldn't refuse, and he wants to keep me on for five years as an Executive VP in change of Global Operations reporting to Bird himself. It's a great deal of responsibility but the salary is insane and the perks…I got a low seven figure signing bonus already on top of the sale price, too."

"That sounds like it's right up your alley John. I am so proud of you – you have worked so hard. Finishing your undergrad degree on the GI Bill, getting your masters, working full time while you were in school, continuing to work full time while starting your business, yet still finding time to volunteer to help homeless veterans…and to see to me. No time for a social life at all."

John smiled at the praise. "I'm not a saint Joss. I had as much of a social life as I needed." Joss snickered. "What?" John asked, softly. "I had women, Joss. I wasn't a complete monk." Joss paused and looked at him, somewhat taken aback. She really didn't expect to hear that from him but was unsure why.

By the look on Joss's face, John suddenly remembered the old 'Lost in Space' TV program episodes, where the robot would be frantically rolling back and forth, waving his arms, shouting "Danger Will Robinson – Danger!" Well he was about have his Will Robinson moment. He needed to carefully explain himself. "There were women that I was seeing casually, no strings. Do you remember the night I declared myself at your house? The night that Paul left?"

"Yes," but Joss continued to stare at John. Then she asked, "For how long are or were you seeing these women and how many were there?"

"I met them one by one that week and told them that I was no longer available to see them, that I was in love with someone, and wanted to be only with her – you. It had been at least a month or so before that since I had seen any one of them. I wanted a clean break without misunderstandings."

"By seen you mean had sex with. How many women are we talking John?"

John paused and toyed with his water glass. "Five," he said, finally.

"Five," Joss repeated. "You had five girlfriends."

"They were never girlfriends. You can't be angry with me, Joss. You were married and devoted to your husband. My only hope with you was to stay healthy and outlive the man. I repeat… I've not seen them since I have been with you."

"Who are they, John? Do I know them? Please tell me it's no one from your MMA class."

"No one from class. And that's not fair, Joss. They aren't important."

"Who?"

John gave an exasperated sigh. "Maxine Angelis, Zoe Morgan, and Iris Campbell, you might know of, and two others I'm sure you don't know."

It was Joss's turn to sigh. She saw visions of John with these perfect creatures – blonde, brunette, redhead, tall, willowy, fair - as Paul's words echoed in her head…_no one wants you…you're disgusting…_Her hands started to shake, and John grabbed them, holding on tight.

"Joss…Joss…you know I love you, only you. I've loved you for years, Honey…"

"Please don't tell me it was just sex. What does that even mean anyway? I never understood it. Why them, John?"

John dropped his head, deciding to change the subject and continue on. "They aren't important to me, Joss…but there's more."

Her shoulders slumped and Joss stared at the table top. After a sharp intake of breath and an even louder exhale, she finally asked, "What is it?"

"I have to go to Barcelona for 3 months to lead a team to set up European base of operations…and I leave tomorrow afternoon. I just found out today."

Joss was crestfallen. "Oh…" she said softly. She still hadn't looked at John.

"But travel like this isn't a regular part of the job. After this I'll be back in NY permanently." He had made that abundantly clear to Bird – he was not leaving Joss for an extended period like this again ever. Two weeks tops or Bird could find someone else. Bird acquiesced.

Joss couldn't bring herself to look at him yet. "You know John, I really don't have much of an appetite. Can we skip dinner and the movie, please?"

"Sure, Sweetheart," he said, concerned, signaling for the check.

"Is everything alright, sir?" asked their waiter.

"Everything is fine, but we'll take the check please."

The waiter brought it to the table and John left a couple of crisp hundreds before helping Joss from the chair. When they got to the coat check, John could see that it was still raining outside but not quite as hard.

"Are you up for a short walk? I have an umbrella."

Gazing onto his beautiful blue eyes, Joss responded "OK." _This will give me a chance to clear my head about these bits of news! _John gathered Joss under his arm, opened his large umbrella, held it over their heads and they took off at a brisk pace. _At least he can't see my tears, she thought…_

John was so sorry that Joss was upset on their last night together for a while. He'd had high hopes until he got that call from Bird about his assignment. And about the women? Joss had nothing to fear – he was completely devoted to her and could be trusted with her heart. He had to convince her before he left – he had to.

The couple arrived at an obviously high-end apartment/condo building that was two blocks from the restaurant. A doorman opened the glass doors and John walked Joss over to the security desk.

"Good evening Mr. Reese.," said the person behind the desk.

"Hi, Stuart. Quiet evening?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stuart, this is Ms. Jocelyn Carter. I am going away on a business trip for a few months. Will you prepare a duplicate key for her? She is to have full access to my place and to the building whenever she likes. We'll pick up the key on our way out. She's quite special to me and I want you to take good care of her."

"Certainly Mr. Reese, I will see to the key right away. I will also give her the packet with codes to the garage and pool. Welcome, Miss Carter."

"Thank you," she replied._ Pool? _Joss thought.

'Good," said John. He took Joss's arm and led her to the elevator. They entered, rode quietly up to the 5th floor, debarked, and walked slowly to 5A. When John opened the door, dim lights immediately came on and bathed the place in a warm glow. John took Joss's coat and hung it in the coat closet.

"Let me get you a towel," and he disappeared into a bathroom close to the door. "Take off those wet shoes, and I'll dry them by the fireplace." Walking her to the living area, he poured her a small glass of cognac, "Here." Joss sipped it, grateful for the sobering burn. "Let me give you the nickel tour."

John proceeded to walk Joss through the spacious loft space featuring a wall to wall, floor to ceiling bank of windows. John pressed a remote and the automatic shades darkened slightly, letting in a little of the city lights. There was a large sectional in front of the fireplace, over which an 85 inch flat screen TV hung. The chef's kitchen area was to the right. The dark hardwood floors were gleaming and there was a California king bed off in the far corner. The place also boasted two full baths downstairs, an upstairs bedroom loft space upstairs with half bath, accessible by circular stairs. The space had to be 2000 square feet downstairs alone.

"John this place is absolutely beautiful. How long have you lived here?"

"Just a few months," he said. "I play Xiangqiin the park out front with Mr. Han., was how I found it. It dawned on me that I had never invited you here. I wanted to rectify that before I leave. Will you keep an eye on the place for me? Bring in the mail and so on? I want you to stay here while I'm gone, too. There are take out menus in the kitchen, or you can cook. The phone number and web address to the grocery shopping and delivery service I use is in the kitchen desk. Get whatever you want and they will put it on my account. Wifi passwords are in the desk as well. I've never had any guests here at all," he added, "and I am excited to have you as my first and only."

Seeing her sadness reappear, John led her over to the couch and sat down with her. "You said you had news."

"My divorce became final today," she whispered. Joss was elated when she received the final decree, but now…

John's heart beat a little faster. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine – I feel free, feel like I have found myself after these past years."

"Then that's good Joss. I am happy for you."

"And I am happy for you and your new opportunity. They are lucky to have you. I have to ask, John. What does all this mean for us?"

John gave Joss a kiss. It was gentle at first but became more and more passionate. "Joss, I love you, even more deeply, if that's even possible. Nothing and no one will ever change my feelings for you. What do you think? You aren't still upset about my past situations are you? Tell me you are not."

"I guess I'm still a little insecure given what Paul said to me that last night. I know that I have no right to be upset with you, since we really weren't together and over these past months almost a year in fact, you haven't given me any reason to not trust you and trust that we were moving forward together. But John, right now I don't want to sleep with you then have you leave tomorrow. I couldn't bear it. Could we wait a bit longer?"

John smiled, thrilled that she wasn't wanting to end things. "Absolutely, we can wait. I am yours, Jocelyn. Always will be. I know in my head that we are doing the right thing, waiting and all and I am happy about that – I truly am. But below the waist – not so much, believe me." The intensity in his eyes underscored the depth of his feelings.

"Help me pack?" he asked.

She did. Then the couple lay on the big bed together, holding each other, whispering words of love, trust and commitment, offering wishes for a future together. They also decided that they would go to Joss's place in the morning and that John would help her bring her things over to his place. At last they dropped off to sleep.

**A/N: Please go to Odalys-Ortiz's site for the next chapter titled Last Day Together. Please keep the reviews coming! Hugs!**


	4. Chapter 7 - Fated (The Chapter)

Fated

Hours later, John arrived in Barcelona. The flight was uneventful and he was missing Joss already. Work went famously and his new employer was highly impressed with his performance.

In fact, John completed the project a full two weeks earlier than scheduled, prompting an early return to New York. He texted Joss the good news and the details of his return, and they agreed that she would wait for him at the loft.

During his absence, they texted often, had phone calls and video chats, and left each other thoughtful loving messages. Naughty John sent Joss a "dick pick" and she responded with a sexy body shot of her in his lilac shirt open in the front almost baring her nipples. The caption read "Can't wait till you get here". Her right hand was suggestively placed at her crotch. By this time, Joss was well over that insecurity about her scar. John had loved that out of her that last night at the loft and with therapy and the other work she was doing, she rarely thought about it at all anymore. For his part, John loved naughty Joss. This was a side of her he hoped to explore in depth on his return.

At last, the day of his departure had finally arrived. John adored Barcelona. It was indeed a beautiful city and he vowed to return with Joss one day. He slept fitfully on the plane and when it landed at JFK, he freshened up a bit in the airport rest room before going to baggage claim and customs. John had little to declare so he went through the line quickly. Taking the escalator down to exit the building, he saw Joss, wearing a short light-colored trench coat, stilettos, and a chauffeur's cap holding a sign that said "Mr. Reese".

John walked over to her and without saying a word, put his arms around her. He lifted her from her feet then kissed her until she was lightheaded.

"Mr. Reese, I presume," Joss said, once she got her breath, smiling at him. "I am here for you," she said, taking the handle of his largest bag. Before she could do so, John grabbed her again, this time in a bear hug so tight, she was lifted from the floor yet again. This was followed by another kiss.

"That's some limo service," said one guy. "Remind me to find out who they are and use them next time I travel."

John finally released Joss and she took the bag again and wheeled it to the nearby parking lot. John lifted the luggage into the trunk then entered Joss's SUV on the passenger side.

In no time, the car was on the road to the city. As it was early, traffic was light. There was no talking – John just watched the NY skyline and in no time, they entered the parking garage of his building. He grabbed the suitcases and they took the elevator to his floor and entered his loft.

Upon entering, John saw that the unit was filled with several vases of fresh flowers, and he noted some potted plants and a few knick knacks about the place as well. Most striking though, was a large abstract original painting taking up almost the entire entrance wall. The bold color choice was striking. A plate beneath it read "Harmony", and he saw the artist's initials in the lower right-hand corner of the original work – JMC – May 15, 2018. There was an easel with a covered work on it next to a small table full of paints, brushes and other things in a far corner by the windows.

He saw also that his makeshift gym was moved to a small alcove and that his dumbbells were joined by several kettle bells and a set or two of dumbbells that he assumed were lighter than his. All the equipment was placed on a rubber exercise mat.

He looked at Joss with great pride and admiration as he John marveled at the painting and feminine touches to his home. He never would have called it that before he left. Always "the loft" if he was to call it anything at all. The place looked like there was a woman in it, that people lived and loved in it and it was such a heady feeling for him. He had no words and was only able to eke out a barely heard, "Thank you so much for this – all of this. You can't know what it means to me." He could also smell the scent of some spicy room fragrance that he really liked and some food, though he wasn't hungry.

Taking off his jacket, John said, smiling. "I need a quick shower. I have been in these clothes for 36 hours and I am really anxious to change." He excused himself and headed into the bathroom, noticing that his bed was freshly made with a new throw and matching throw pillows and that there were fresh towels in the bathroom.

John stripped off his clothes, dropped them into the hamper, brushed his teeth and walked into the shower. The water was hot in no time and as he was soaping his loofah the glass door opened and a naked Joss entered.

"Need some help?" Joss asked innocently.

John licked his slightly parted lips, his eyes darkening with passion immediately. He remained silent, handing the sponge to her while his member began to twitch in excited anticipation of what was to come. As Joss moved closer to him, it poked her incessantly, causing her to look down at it, licking her own lips and then looking back up into John's eyes as she began to soap him.

She soaped his front, from the waist up, gently, then grabbed his shampoo and put a dollop into her palm and began to massage it through his already wet hair. Leaving the suds, she turned him around and soaped his back… from his neck down to his feet. She adored the broadness of his chest and shoulders, his narrow waist, powerful thighs. The muscles that were defined there. John was loving the feel of her hands on his body, allowing himself to purr at the feeling of the gentle loving pressure she applied to his tired flesh. She reached for the shower hose, detached it, and rained the hot water completely over his soapy hair and slippery body, removing all traces of the bubbles.

Joss adored the scent of him, so clean, so brisk, so masculine – so John. "You've been working out," she whispered, eyeing the lean muscle of John's torso and legs. "You look like a magnificent warrior."

"I'll be that – as long as I'm yours," he whispered back, his head dipped low so as to brush her lips when he responded.

"Pass me the shower gel again," she commanded, and he did. She soaped it up and began to clean his front from his waist down to toes. She circled his groin area, leaving that precious part for last, but at the same time, paying special attention to his powerful thighs, his arms, wrists, hands and fingers. She wondered what it would feel like to be caressed in private places by those hands and was pleased that she would know this night.

John dropped his chin to his chest, allowing himself to relax under her ministrations, and ponder about how she could relax and excite him simultaneously. Just then, her small hand gripped his penis, and she soaped him there, using the soap that was on her hands, tugging him in long strokes. John's hips began to move and after a few moments of this exquisite torture, he growled her name in warning.

She promptly stopped her activity, and with a tweak of his nipple, teased "Sensitive, are we?" His response was another growl. Joss chuckled and again grabbed the shower hose, removing the remaining soap suds from his body.

She turned off the water, opened the shower door and grabbed a nearby bath towel. Taking John's hand, they stepped out of the shower, and she toweled John dry, then herself. "Feel better?" she asked sweetly.

"Almost." he said, picking her up into his arms and carrying her to his bed where he deposited her in the center of it gently, then straddled her.

"I love you Jocelyn Madison Carter," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers, softly, at first. Then his kiss became more demanding as he engulfed her in his arms, kissing her mouth, neck. At the same time, he opened her legs with his, nestled himself in between her thighs, then rested his weight on her, watching to see any signs of discomfort in her.

Seeing none, John trailed one arm up across her back up to her head, and the other he trailed over her side and across her breast, which he gripped tightly. Joss could feel his thumb digging into her flesh and she hissed at the small pain. Now supporting himself on his knees, John sat up. He cupped both her breasts in his hands, leaned in and began to suckle hungrily.

The pair had been quiet up to this point, only the sound of rustling sheets, panting and sighs filled the air. But with this, Joss began to moan, softly at first, then more loudly as John continued to work her breasts, first one, then the other. By the time he squeezed both nipples into his starving mouth, Joss was thrashing and moaning loudly beneath him, arching her back so that he could suckle her deeper.

"You are so beautiful," he said. "Made for me – no one else." Joss could see his eyes shining in the sunlight, as he resumed his suckling.

Joss gripped the sheets in her fists, not knowing what was happening to her. "Johnnnn,,," she was finally able to strangle out, just as a white hot blaze of light exploded in her brain, reducing her to a trembling mess.

John tore his mouth away from her hardened nipples, now wet from him, aching for his mouth and tongue again. "So you orgasm from my mouth on your breasts," he smiled, with great satisfaction. "Let's see what else."

Before she could explain that she had never orgasmed from breast stimulation before, and that orgasms were not only rare for her, but she was usually one and done, John continued to cup and tease a nipple while he kissed his way to her scar – her "lace" he called it. He laved the scarred flesh with his tongue, planting hot kisses over and around it, until every inch of it has been thoroughly loved. While doing this, he released her tortured breast, and used that hand to press against her mons, then to insert a figure into her sex.

"Ooo," he said, "You're so wet for me already." John was pleasantly surprised again, thinking about their last night together before he left for Barcelona. He inserted a second finger, then a third, watching and feeling her reaction. Joss twisted and moaned, pumping her hips against his hand. She took his other hand and placed it into her mouth, sucking and wetting his fingers, moaning more, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Once again, that white heat engulfed her, and she released. John continued to rub her through the throes of her orgasm, and when she was done, he removed his fingers and licked each one.

"Still tastes so good," he said. He quickly slid down her body, threw her legs over his shoulders, and dove in, first giving her a swipe of his tongue, before he covered her vagina with his mouth, his tongue flicking her clit rapidly.

As his tongue teased at her clit, Joss screamed. She thrashed, she threatened, but John would not release her. She pled, she bargained but John would not release her. She screamed more, she uttered gibberish but John would not release her. She lay still finally, crossing her arms over her breasts, a wicked smile on her face, her doe eyes closed. John was holding her tight to his mouth, his hands under her butt, when her breath hitched, and she began spasming uncontrollably.

As she spasmed John crawled his way up to her face, pressed his body against her and allowed his sex to poke at her opening demanding entry. As wet as she was, he entered her easily.

"Look at me," he demanded. "Don't take your eyes away."

"Yes, yes." Joss nodded and she felt him inching slowly inside her. She took a deep breath feeling him in her every pore. Each time she thought she held all of him, he inched in a little further, stretching her with his girth.

John's mouth was open as was hers and they were sharing breaths during this process, a process that seemed to go on forever. Finally John was fully inside her and they both sighed together, murmuring each other's names.

Joss snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him to her lips by his hair. She clutched at his ass, the butt cheeks clenched hard, ready for action. Joss opened her straightened legs in a V that was so wide that John had complete unencumbered access to her pussy.

"So tight, so hot – I knew, I just knew," said John, panting loudly. "I've waited so long…"

"Well what are you waiting for now?" Joss said.

John smirked at the challenge, and began to move, so slowly that Joss thought she would lose her mind. He felt so good. He was thrusting grinding, nipping her, and running his hands over her body all at the same time. As he picked up the pace, he went back to work on her breasts, and the sensation of his fucking her and sucking her breast at the same time was unlike anything she had ever felt. She ran her hands over his hard body, biting his shoulders, scratching at his back and thighs, slapping his butt – hard. She whispered of love against his lips and in his ear, promising any ecstasy he would ever want.

Time stood still as the lovers experimented - with positions, actions, pressure, speed, each trying to drive the other to the next level of passion. What they were doing to each other couldn't be measured in orgasms – maybe on a Richter scale or with a Geiger counter – or maybe what could measure what they were doing to each other hadn't been invented yet!

John was in his own personal heaven – Joss's pussy was gripping and releasing him with every thrust, her hips meeting him at every movement he initiated. A passive lover she was not. Her body was flexible and strong and she came to him with complete abandon. His body was on fire with love and lust for this creature who was now completely his. He loved that she was so into him too – wanting to please him and get hers, too. He knew that he could give it to her however she wanted it and he vowed to until he was in his grave.

Finally, with Herculean resolve, he pulled out of Joss, flipped her onto her belly, smacked her ass hard, and straddled her. He reached over her head and pulled a pillowcase off one of the pillows, and as he collapsed his full weight onto her and guided his hungry dick into her, he stretched the case across her shoulders and upper arms, pinning her to the bed.

He screwed her hard and she was twisting her ass against him, again pumping her hips onto his dick as best as she could from this restrained position.

In frustration, she screamed at him "Fuck you!"

John smirked. "No, fuck you," he said. John then hopped onto his feet on the mattress so that he was squatted over Joss and he continued to screw her rapidly, roughly. He eventually released the pillowcase, grabbed a fistful of Joss's hair and pulled her head back to his chest. He leaned into her neck, his face near her ear.

"Still fuck me?" he asked wickedly, working on her pussy hard.

Joss groaned deep in her throat in response.

John released her hair and she slumped into the mattress. He leaned over her again, smoothing her hair back, kissing her ear, her cheek, her neck, so tenderly. He stroked her shoulders and arms, even as he grinded himself into her, his hips circling. Her incessant moans were driving him even further into his love and lust filled haze. Nothing existed for him except the creature beneath him.

John had no idea how long they stayed like that, but at last, he shivered, called her name and announced "I'm coming Joss. I am coming so fuckin hard!"

Inspired by his cries, Joss bucked against him as she felt his wetness filling her completely and spilling out, down and over her legs, drenching them both. As her body shivered under him, she released a torrent of her own fluids as well, her heart pounding quickly.

"Oh, oh, oh, John," was all she could offer him in the way of words, as her moans of satisfaction trailed off.

John collapsed onto her back, still kissing her neck, face, and smoothing her hair. Though he was heavy, Joss loved the weight of his body on her. The new lovers stayed like that for a good while before either spoke.

"That was magnificent," John said, kissing Joss's hand. "There is no way I could be more satisfied."

"Me too," said Joss. "It was – you were- absolutely amazing. I never could have imagined…."

"I must be heavy for you," he finally said, sliding off to a spot next to her on the bed.

"A little, but I love the feel of your weight on me," she responded sensually, wrapping her arms around him and scooting closer. They gazed at each other lovingly, eyes full of promise and wonder.

"I missed you so much," Joss said. "I hope you won't have to leave again for so long."

"I won't," he promised, having extricated this very thing as part of his contract with Bird. They entwined fingers and stroked each other some more before John said, "Come on – let's get cleaned up."

He scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood, with Joss scooting right behind him. She followed him into the shower and the pair washed each other lovingly.

Joss made to leave the shower when John grabbed her arm, pulled her to him and backed himself up until he landed on the teak bench placed at the back of the spacious shower stall. "I'm not done with you yet."

He pulled Joss into his lap and gave her a wicked grin as she felt his cock pressing against her, ready for entry again.

John hissed. "You are still wet and hot too," he murmured, just as he found his way in, without hands. He began to grind her, holding her body rigid onto the base of his cock. Joss ground on him in return, contact never broken between them. John buried his face in her neck, nipping at the already tender flesh there, while Joss ran her fingers through his hair and over his shoulders and back, then held him tightly. Finally, she circled his neck with her arms, holding on for dear life as they sexed each other intensely.

Their pace became more frenzied and the echo of their moans filled the small space. John looked in Joss's eyes and she into his as John felt her rising on her toes and clenching her butt checks to increase their pleasure. John then scooted closer to the edge of the bench, so that he could thrust into her harder which he did, groaning at the new sensation.

It wasn't long before the lovers reached yet another glorious orgasm. They quickly washed off yet again, for their second or third shower of the day. When finished, John slid his arm tight around Joss's waist, lifting her one-handedly. He walked Joss to the bedroom, putting her feet on the floor next to the bed after which he went back to the bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel to dry them both. As he dried them, the two looked at the disheveled state of the bed and then glanced at each other.

"Let's go upstairs," John said, and he led Joss to the winding staircase. "After you."

They climbed a few stairs, but Joss suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute" she said. "I'm not done with you yet."

The grin that appeared on John's lips was beyond description and his cock began to rise again at the suggestion of things to come (literally). They were about a third of the way up the stairs. When Joss stopped, she turned, then knelt on the narrow slat, crossing her legs at the ankles. She took John's hand and demanded that he sit. Never taking her eyes from his, she opened his legs wide, and ran her hands over and up the inside of his legs to his thighs. Joss then bent at the waist, and lowered her head to his crotch, sucking his entire length into her wet mouth while she gently massaged his sac. John threw his head back with a hiss and a deep groan. His toes curled upward at the exquisite sensation.

"Oh God oh God oh God," he moaned. "Ughhhh, so good, so good," he rasped.

"You like my mouth on you, baby?" she asked, then went back to work.

"Yes, yes," he said, hissing, "don't stop."

Joss felt empowered, that she could do this to him, especially since she had rarely given oral pleasure before. She let her creative juices flow and handled him with the expertise of a pro. She watched him for every movement, every quiver and spasm as she applied pressure, then suction, then varying head movements. When she stuck out her tongue and allowed it to tickle the base of his long cock while she sucked and applied pressure, she felt it harden more and compress just before it began to pulsate and shoot a stream of hot liquid that filled her mouth and dripped down her throat.

"NNNN, NNNN, nnnnnn, nnnnn, ughnnn, nnnnn," John strangled out with each spurt. He continued to thrust his hips into her mouth until he was completely drained and then he fell back on the stairs, breathing hard and staring at his woman. John felt as if he won the lottery, Kentucky Derby, Publishers Clearing House and Blackbeard's sunken treasure with her. And to think she was all his. But all he could do was gaze at her, his eyes still hooded with passion.

Joss had pulled her mouth from him by this time, but was still gently fondling him, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"I'm a dead man," John said, with a wicked smile, "a fucking dead man."

Joss turned her back to John and rested her head on his belly. He stroked her hair and shoulders until his breathing, and hers, returned to normal.

"Let's go up, now," John said, and the pair slowly stood, John in the lead again, and climbed the few remaining stairs.

_To Heaven_

The staircase ended at the spacious sleeping nook, the bed, duvet, and pillows welcoming. The mattress graced the center of the room, surrounded by a hardwood walkway. John gently pushed Joss and she fell into the bed's lush softness with a soft squeal, and he tossed himself right next to her, quickly gathering her into his arms. Then the pair began to burrow under the covers.

"Jet lagged?" Joss asked, her leg draped over John's.

"Not so much yet," John answered. "It's a five hour time difference and its afternoon there, but by seven or eight this evening I will be totally wiped out. Bird gave me the week off, though, so I'll have a little time to get over it.

"I hope you made yourself comfortable here," John added. "Anything eventful happen in my absence?"

Joss smiled warmly. "I absolutely did. I love it here and yes, as a matter of fact, there was an event. You had a visitor."

John knitted his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Zoe Morgan."

John sat up straight and ran his fingers through his hair. "How the hell did she find out where I live? How the hell did she get up here? This is a secure building!" he yelled.

"Calm down, John," said Joss. "The building hired a new guy while you were gone – he's young, and she apparently used some type of badge to get up here. Claimed it was official business. Of course, the fact that it was 10 o clock at night and how she was dressed didn't raise any red flags for him. She was quite surprised when I opened the door. I didn't look out, thinking it was security with a package or something for you."

"So what happened?" John asked, not waiting for Joss to continue the story on her own.

"Needless to say, we were both shocked."

"Well you seem awfully calm," John noted, inspecting Joss for signs of upset.

"I wasn't at the beginning, trust me. I thought back to our 'five women' conversation wondering whether or not you lied to me."

"Joss – I never…"

"I know," she interrupted. "Zoe lied. She tried to tell me that you asked her to meet you here after the two of you had just had dinner. Then she claimed you must have meant meet at her place, after which she tried to blame me for being an unwanted intruder. None of this made sense, as you'd been gone a month by that time. Oh and she said she'd forgive you for the confusion once you asked her nicely, two or three times."

"I'm going to call her right now and…"

"No, you aren't. You told her that all bets are off between you, am I correct? Then that is all that is necessary. Security has been informed and the new guy has been reprimanded and sent for additional training. Zoe's playing games. You might alert the people at your new job that she might try to show up over there, if she hasn't already. But you will not give her the courtesy of believing that all she has to do is show up somewhere and she'll get a phone call or some other form of attention from you. It will not happen. Not on my watch."

"She had never been to my place of business before," John argued.

"Well according to you, she'd never been here either but somehow she found her way. You must have been giving her something pretty special for her to pull a stunt like this," Joss said, trailing her index down John's chest to his groin.

"Jealous?" he asked, wickedly.

Then suddenly Joss gripped his penis and scrotum. "Why should I be – it's mine, isn't it?" she asked, and John nodded his head quickly and vigorously in response. Joss noticed that the color was draining from John's face.

"I thought so," she said, smiling and releasing him.

John lay down, grateful that this didn't turn into a situation for him, his color returning gradually. Though he was turned on by Joss's possessive display, he had no intention of inciting another one. After all, he loved Joss and didn't want to lose her.

"Oh," he said "that reminds me. I bought you something!"

She looked at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'll give it to you later."

"No-now! What is it?"

"Let's wait til later."

"Haven't we done enough waiting? Where is it"?

"Geez woman. Ok," said John feigning annoyance.

John got up, took the stairs down, found his way to the coat closet and pulled a small box out his pocket. He walked back upstairs and dropped to one knee on the walkway near Joss, who by this time was leaning on one elbow in the bed, facing John in anxious anticipation.

"Jocelyn Madison Carter – it has been a long road between us to get to this point and I cannot see myself going through life without you at my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you make an honest man of me?" John opened the navy velvet Harry Winston jewelry box to show her a beautiful classic cut seven carat Asscher diamond engagement ring.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" screamed Joss without a second's delay.

John removed the ring and placed it on her finger and of course, it was a perfect fit. Joss rose to her knees and threw her arms around John's neck, planting wet kisses all over his face. John laughed and smiled and hugged her in return.

"Thank you", he offered, humbled by the fact that this great lady would have him. "You will never regret saying yes to me a day of your life. You have my word."

The paired plowed back into the covers when Joss asked, "So when do we get to have our first lovemaking session as an engaged couple? I have heard that some people wait for the wedding, even if they were having sex before their engagement."

John looked at Joss as if she had grown another head. "I don't ever want to hear the word 'wait' from you again!" he sputtered teasingly. "We elevated 'wait' to an art form. So you seriously want to wait? How about we wait for like 5 minutes? After all, I am not as young as I used to be."

Joss giggled and John propelled them back fully onto the bed and they began their loving foreplay, which led to another long and steamy lovemaking session. Totally sated, John muttered, "Yup – dead man," just before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After a short rest they awakened to make plans not only for the rest of the day but for their immediate and long-term future.

**A/N: Wellllllll….Odalys-Ortiz and I are nearing the end of our collaborative tale. For my part, I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review and as always, hugs! Next up, Odalys-Ortiz and 'Not in the Plans".**


End file.
